


Unexpected

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Dressing Room Sex, Feminization, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Semi-Public Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony really hated trying on clothes but he didn't have much of a choice.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Saw IW and had to write something not related.
> 
> For Guest who asked ages ago and I'm just now being productive.

Trying on clothes was one of Tony’s least favorite activities. It was tedious and boring. Usually, he just ordered things with his measurements and skipped the actual store portion altogether. Honestly, he didn’t know how women did it with the ever changing sizes instead of actual measurements. But it was late and they were in the middle of nowhere Nebraska and the latest battle had ruined his clothes and most of his armor and extraction wasn’t for another few hours because no way was he letting Thor fly him back naked and –

The point was, Tony found himself pouting in the single changing room of the Dollar General, waiting naked on his boyfriend to return with the pants in a better size, not the size of a whale. He truly hated trying on clothes.

“I have returned!” declared Thor, entering the space and shutting the door behind him, making certain to lock it because Tony had yelled at him the first time because anyone could walk in. “Try this.”

Tony sighed. “I needed pants, not a shirt. I am not wasting money on a shirt I’m just going to throw away, I don’t care if it’s cheap.”

As he spoke, he slipped the coral shirt over his head because it was all Thor had brought and he was a bit cold, so it was better than nothing.

It was a dress.

Thor had brought him a dress.

The dusky pink fabric hugged his chest, highlighting his hard nipples before draping loosely to just below his ass. It was the type of dress that would look good on a short person but obscene on someone tall.

“You look stunning,” said Thor, his voice deepening with desire.

“I’m wearing a dress,” said Tony bluntly. “A ladies dress.”

“Why is clothing gendered? It’s just fabric and it looks amazing on you. If you look good in it, you should be able to wear it.”

Tony blushed when he felt his cock twitch in interest. His ass was still loose and slick from their earlier round of sex before the battle. The billionaire had never thought that dresses would turn him on – a least when it was him wearing the dress – but the look on Thor’s face set a fire blazing in his belly. Thor looked like he was the luckiest man alive to be there with Tony in that moment in time.

The demi-god casually leaned down and kissed Tony. It was a gentle, soft kiss, not intending to lead to more, but Tony moaned before realizing how thin the walls must be and cutting the sound off. Thor pulled back with a throaty chuckle, eyes twinkling knowingly.

“Does this turn you on?” whispered Thor, large hands roaming down over Tony’s back, feeling the soft material. “Wearing something society has labeled is for women. Are you hard just thinking about going out there? Everyone could see those delicious nipples and your proud cock. That’s right, my little slut, I saw your dick twitching through the material.”

“Just fuck me already,” groaned Tony as softly as he could.

In response, Thor flipped Tony around so they were back to chest, facing the mirror. Tony saw how flushed he was, hard nipples straining to escape the material – though the softness was it’s own special kind of torture on those sensitive bits – a growing wet spot where his penis was tenting the skirt. Thor crossed one arm around Tony’s chest, pinning the genius firmly to his own chest, while his other hand snaked down to jack the billionaire’s cock through the dress, quickly bringing the man off. Tony’s eyes rolled with the orgasm while he muffled his moan as best he could with his hand mostly shoved into his mouth.

Thor released Tony’s penis to free his own, barely taking his time to find the still damp hole before shoving in dry. Tony spasmed at the intrusion as the large appendage invaded his body. The blond took a step forward, nudging Tony until the smaller man braced his arms against the wall, shoving his ass further onto Thor’s cock, on fist still mostly in his mouth. The next moment, Thor lifted Tony’s legs under the knees, spreading and suspending the genius in the air, attached to his cock as if he were a hood ornament on a car.

Tony came again with the change or position, his cum splashing the mirror as his boyfriend continued to thrust into him. Tony’s cock was slapping the mirror with each thrust, smearing his mess around while he all but screamed into his hand. Thor shifted his legs, spreading them even more so Tony could see how he looked, the damp dress hiked up, his cock hanging out, mouth covered so they wouldn’t get caught, and with a particularly powerful ram to his prostate, Tony came again, some of it landing on the mirror, some of it on the dress. Thor’s pace became erratic until he froze and came with a rumbling groan, pulsing his own sperm into Tony’s still clenching hole, making it even more wet. Keeping the younger man on his cock, Thor set Tony back on his own feet before removing the dress from Tony’s trembling body.

When he pulled out, Thor balled up the stained coral dress and decided to use it as a makeshift plug, shoving it into the winking hole.

“Ungh!” whimpered Tony, coming one last time as he leaned against the mirror.

“Clean your mess,” said Thor, gently but firmly pushing Tony’s head down to be even with the cum.

Tentatively, Tony licked the mirror, moaning quietly at the taste.

“I’ll go get you clothes,” said Thor casually, leaving the room with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with an A/B/O for this series. Would that be too weird? Is that the line I shouldn't cross (because I've crossed a lot of lines already).
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
